Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices related to an improved termination fitting for a mineral-insulated cable.
Description of Certain Related Art
Mineral-insulated (MI) cables are electrical cables with an inner conductor element, outer metal sheath, and a mineral insulation filling the space between the conductor and the sheath. MI cables are able to withstand physically demanding settings, such as corrosive and/or high temperature environments that may be encountered in certain energy extraction operations. For example, some MI cables are used to heat bitumen or heavy oil in thermally assisted gravity driven operations.